The Argument
by nurdgurl714
Summary: What would happen if after breakfast at The Cabin Kurama makes an offhanded remark about Hiei's relationship with Kuwabara? Will Hiei question Kurama's relationship with Yusuke? A parallel with my other story The Cabin picks up after chapter 6. Review!
1. The Discussion

"**The Argument"**

**Setting: The breakfast scene from my other YYH story **_**The Cabin. **_**I am putting it as a separate story since I promised the next chapter would be round two of their challenge. Kuwabara just scored on Yusuke with a "slick burn".**

Yusuke just stared at Kuwabara with his mouth gaping open.

"What's the matter detective? You run out of clever catch phrases?" Hiei jeered, with his custom smirk. "You should close your mouth before something flies in it."

Yusuke clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"_Oh…you're…going…down…tonite…shorty!"_ Yusuke managed through clenched teeth.

"Actually," Kuwabara chimed in, "_I_ will be going down to clench another vict…"

"That's it!" Yusuke shouted, diving across the table to tackle Kuwabara, not caring about the dishes and food he knocked over.

"Damnit Urameshi!" Kuwabara managed to choke out, from his headlock.

"Ok smartass," Yusuke challenged. "Say something else. I dare you!"

Kuwabara managed to reverse the headlock into a full nelson hold. "What now, Urameshi!" Kuwabara challenged back.

"Boys!" Hiei admonished, visibly annoyed. "Do you mind playing somewhere else?"

Kuwabara dragged Yusuke into the living room, still in his stranglehold.

Kurama shook his head. Together they stared at the mess.

"He's such a big child," Hiei said, clearly exasperated. "I'm always cleaning up behind him; he leaves a trail of mess everywhere," Hiei fumed, clearing the table.

"Well it's a fair exchange, considering as much as he does for you," Kurama replied.

Hiei glared at Kurama. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"From what I have observed this weekend you have no reason to complain. A gourmet meal every day, massages, not to mention all the attention he lavishes on you and the pleasure…"

"So that's what this is about. You jealous?" Hiei accused.

"Not at all Hiei. Just observing."

"Well, keep your _observations_ to yourself. Our relationship is none of your business."

"You are correct. However, I have a newfound respect for Kuwabara."

"You didn't respect him before?" Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I did, I have always respected his loyalty and his honor code. How he was always willing to 'take on for the team' as he put it. How he never gave up. Now I respect his wisdom, his intelligence and his open mind."

"That's a lot of compliments coming from you." Hiei eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that, Hiei?"

"I saw the way you were looking at his dick last night," Hiei accused. "So tell me fox, what was going through your mind as you were eyeing my lovers cock?"

"Why don't you be more direct Hiei? What exactly do you want to know?"

"Are you going to try to seduce him?" Hiei cut to the chase.

Kurama maintained his calm expression, but Hiei knew that he was seething inwardly.

"Certainly not. However Hiei," Kurama's voice was as cold as ice and his eyes were as blank as slate. "I wouldn't take him for granted. He may just tire of you one day."

"He can't leave me," Hiei said, shakily. "We are bonded. He could never take another mate as long as my mark on him."

"But he may decide to live separately," Kurama continued his ruthless assault. "Maybe he doesn't want to be treated like your butler or a piece of property."

"Fuck you Kurama!" Hiei exclaimed loudly. Luckily, the boys were too occupied to notice. "What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you a boy toy? When did you decide to be an uke? In the makai the legendary Youko Kurama took any lover he pleased, and never bottomed."

"That is none of your business," Kurama said stuffily.

"Oh, so my love life is yours? And if you are not a boy toy tell me what 'my fox strokes anything I tell him to' and 'whose ass is this' means."

"It's called role play," Kurama was visibly annoyed now.

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

"Now who's jealous?"

"What do you mean?" there was a sneer on Hiei's face.

"You envy my adaptability. A good lover can be seme or uke."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hiei sneered.

"That's why don't bottom much," Kurama said silkily. "you are too insecure."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hiei shouted.

"There is nothing wrong with you hearing, Hiei," Kurama replied regaining his cool. "Unless there is another reason."

"And what might that be?"

"Perhaps it is uncomfortable. Kuwabara is of formidable girth."

"You son of a…" Hiei was clenching and unclenching his fists. "That's what this is about. You want to get your pretty little hands on my lover. Well, hands off Kurama, and if you even think about it I'll…" Hiei was visibly shaking now.

"Not to worry Hiei. I know how touchy you are about that kind of thing. You can't even handle a friendly demonstration."

"_I_ can't handle it? What about your boyfriend? We heard his temper tantrum. I thought he was going to strike you."

"Yusuke would never do such a thing," Kurama retorted. "And he is not my boyfriend; he is my mate for life!"

"Relax Kurama, no need to get all touchy." Hiei was still pissed, but also pleased to have gotten a rise out of Kurama. "I was just making sure you didn't have any plans to seduce Kazuma."

"I would never do such a thing," Kurama said, haughtily. "I left that behind in my Youko days."

"Is that so," Hiei said smoothly. "Then explain Yusuke."

"_I beg your pardon?"_ Kurama hissed.

"You heard me. You took him right from under that girl's nose." Hiei answered. "And you scared the shit out of her with your Youko tactics."

"That was different," Kurama said through clenched teeth. "Keiko was manipulating him."

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black."

"It wasn't the same! I was in love with Yusuke. She was in love with a fantasy."

"Whatever you say, fox. You, as a master thief of precious items used all of your tricks to ensnare him 'hook, line, and sinker' as the ningens say. Once you fucked him once or twice you had him thinking he was in love with you."

"He is in love with me!" Kurama cried.

"Whether he is or not is of no consequence now." Hiei was enjoying giving Kurama a taste of his own medicine. "You marked him so he is stuck with you for now. And I am sure that you have some tricks to keep him thinking he is in love with you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kurama shouted. He was breathing heavily and angry tears were in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Don't dish it if you can't take it fox!" Hiei shouted back.

"Yusuke loves me, and I love him. You don't know what love is. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"_What did you say?"_

Kurama closed in for the kill. "You had a loveless life. You don't know how to love. You picked Kuwabara because he could pity you and be willing to put up with you."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Hiei screamed, leaping for Kurama. Hiei had a butcher knife in his hand, ready to decapitate his best friend. Kurama retrieved his rose from his hair and was ready to strike.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Hiei was screaming.

"TRY IT!" Kurama screamed back. "I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF!"

Hiei lept and Kurama got ready to summon his most deadly weapon.

Hiei was caught in mid air by Kuwabara. Yusuke had his hand wrapped around Kurama's wrist.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what the fuck is this?" Yusuke was far less tactful.

"Ask _him_," Hiei spat, trembling.

"Well?" Yusuke let go of Kurama's wrist.

"We were having a discussion that got out of hand," Kurama replied shakily, trying to regain his composure.

"_Discussion_?" Is that what you call accusing me of using Kazuma as my slave?" Hiei was so close to tears that his huge ruby eyes were stinging.

Kuwabara flushed. "Did you say that Kurama?"

"Never mind that. What about the insinuation that I seduced Yusuke for my personal gain and that he doesn't love me?"

"What!" Yusuke shouted leaping from his chair. "You said that? Answer me bitch!"

"Urameshi!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"You better get that cockroach out of here before I whip his little ass." Yusuke threatened.

"Over my dead body!" Kuwabara yelled. "Besides, Kurama started this shit, I just know it! He likes to provoke people. Behind that calm demeanor is just an obnoxious bastard!"

"You muther-" Yusuke went to punch Kuwabara but Kuwabara caught his hand.

"I don't know why you're angry at me Kuwabara," Kurama replied. "I was merely pointing out how one sided your relationship is."

Kuwabara flushed with anger.

"Yeah Kuwabara," Yusuke chimed in, "everybody knows you're his bitch."

"Fuck you!" Kuwabara shouted. Kuwabara rarely used profanity, he found it very rude. "Anyway you're one to talk. You have turned the legendary Youko Kurama into practically a woman."

"I'm going to whip your ass bitch!" Yusuke shouted, running for Kuwabara with Kurama struggling to keep him at bay.

"Whatever. We're leaving before one of us does something we will regret forever." And with that he turned and walked out of the kitchen, carrying his lover with him.

_**Holy sh-t! What's going on here? Why are Kurama and Hiei so upset about the accusations? Will Kuwabara and Yusuke be able to comfort their distraught lovers without killing each other? Find out next time when The Argument continues!**_


	2. The Root of the Argument

**Last time on The Argument**

**Kurama: Hiei, you are using Kuwabara and you don't love him. He feels sorry for you and will leave you.**

**Hiei: Kurama you used your Youko magic to seduce Yusuke and manipulate his feelings.**

**Hiei: (knife)**

**Kurama: (Rose whip)**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara: Break it up and get the details. Yusuke threatens to whip Kuwabara and Hiei's asses.**

**Kuwabara/Hiei: Dramatic exit**

_**Hiei/Bara Suite**_

"Hiei?" Kuwabara laid his lover gently on the bed. He was huffing and shaking so badly that even Kuwabara's strong hold couldn't stop the quavering.

"What happened Hiei? Tell me how this happened."

Hiei burst into tears. "He..he said that I was using you," he sobbed. "He said our relationship was one sided and that I didn't appreciate you. He said I didn't love you!" Hiei wailed.

"That's not true," Kuwabara reassured, rocking his lover.

"He said I didn't know how to love. He said my loveless life caused you to take pity on me and that's why you are with me."

Kuwabara was angrier than he had ever been. Anger seemed to pour into his veins and swirl in front of his eyes. He was so angry that he was frightening himself. He couldn't believe that Kurama could be so insensitive.

"He said that one day you would get tired of being my servant and leave me. Is that true Kazuma? Are you going to leave me? Because I couldn't take it. I don't know what I would do without you!" Hiei was sobbing so hard that his breath was coming in ragged pants and his head ached.

"No, Hiei that's not true. I will never leave you. Never! We are bound together for life. We are soul mates."

"Kazuma!" Hiei hugged him as if he were scared to let go. "I'm sorry for how I treated you! I took you for granted…"

"No!" Kuwabara said loudly. Hiei flinched.

"Sorry love," he cooed. "I know you appreciate me. I love to spoil you. I love cooking for you, making you fresh coffee and juice and scrubbing your back in the bath. I love you and I want to make you happy.

"Kurama's right, you did grow up without love. That's why I make sure to show you how much I love you"

"I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I'm just a wretch and a criminal. No one wants me. I deserve to be alone for the rest of my life."

"_Never_ say that again. You are not a wretch or a criminal. You have a code of honor and you would never betray me or your friends. You protect what's important to you and you never give up."

"He said I was too insecure to let you top me."

"Now _that's_ none of his damn business." Kuwabara said through clenched teeth. The more he heard, the more he felt like snapping Kurama's neck.

"You know why I love you the most Kazuma?"

"Why?"

"Your sensitivity." He said, calming down. "You always see the good in people, even me. You are willing to give anyone a chance, even your enemies. Like when you saved that boy seaman. I knew you would be able to love me and take care of me. I was weak and wounded. I knew you could help me just like those animals at the clinic."

One of Kuwabara's many volunteer works was at the animal shelter. He helps take care of animals wounded by cars or victims of animal cruelty.

"You're not one of the animals at the clinic, Hiei. You are the love of my life."

"Thank you. I don't know what I did to get you but I'm thankful." Hiei held his lover and protector tight, with a newfound resolve to show his appreciation more often.

_**Meanwhile, at camp Yusuke/Kurama**_

You OK, fox?

"Oh Yusuke!" Kurama burst into tears in his arms. "Hiei said that I seduced you and that you don't love me. It's not true!" he sobbed.

"I love you Kurama," he soothed, stroking his lover's hair. "I loved you for so long. I spent too much time trapped in a loveless relationship."

"He said I stole you from Keiko," he continued. "He said that I threatened Keiko and I was using tricks to keep you," he said in between tears.

Yusuke's anger flared. He felt like snapping Hiei's neck.

"He said I used my Youko ways to ensnare you and that I was still a thief at heart."

"That's a lot of talk coming from the likes of him," Yusuke seethed.

"Yusuke, I'm not Youko anymore, I swear it! Even though I revert back to his form when I am upset."

"I know you're not Youko," Yusuke reassured him. "Youko didn't love anybody. You love me, your mother and your friends. Even that little bastard," Yusuke finished, referring to Hiei.

"Yusuke, do you really love me?" Kurama asked, feeling insecure.

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's shoulders. "Of course I love you. I loved you for so long, Kurama. The day you confessed your love to me was the happiest day of my life."

"Oh Yusuke!" Kurama burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"Easy there, fox," Yusuke soothed, holding his lover tight.

_**After the sob fest….**_

After rocking his wounded lover to sleep, Kuwabara headed for the porch. Somehow he knew Yusuke would join him. He let the cool, crisp air calm his raging temper. _I have to stay calm_ Kuwabara told himself _I need to hear both sides of the story. _

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke joined his best friend on the porch.

"Yeah," Yusuke answered.

They just sat there and stared into the setting sun. It was October, Kurama and Kuwabara's favorite time of the year. The air was cold and crisp and the leaves turned in to rich reds, oranges and gold before they fell. Yusuke had promised to go on a walk with Kurama to see the leaves. They came to this cabin in the mountains every year. This was the first time that they had invited Kuwabara and Hiei. It has started out fun, and they even started a friendly "competition" (for details see my story _The Cabin_) and team Kuwabara/Hiei were in the lead. Now this tiff between Kurama and Hiei threatened to ruin everything.

" Is Kurama napping?"

"Yeah finally after a freaking typhoon of tears. Why did Hiei have to go and say that shit for?"

"Just a minute Urameshi. You don't know the half of it. Kurama said some pretty mean stuff to Hiei."

"What could be worse than accusing Kurama of stealing me and manipulation my feelings for him?"

"How about saying that Hiei can't love me because he grew up without anyone to love him?"

"No shit?"

"No shit, Urameshi."

"Damn, Kurama really can be a heartless bastard sometimes," Yusuke confirmed. "And he did kind of strike the first blow. Verbally, that is."

"Well Hiei didn't have to go all bezerk on him either. He makes such a big deal outta nuthin' sometimes," Kuwabara admitted.

"Well, Kurama was just saying what I said to him," Yusuke replied.

"What does that mean, Urameshi?"

"Well I was complaining to him about the way Hiei treats you. Like his servant or something."

"That's not true…"

"No, let me finish Kuwabara. I see how you cook for him, grinding his coffee and squeezing oranges; catering to his every need. He won't even let you speak for yourself."

"It's not like that Urameshi. I like to cook and I don't mind the coffee, it doesn't take long. As for the juice, I only do that when I'm off. And you know he talks to everybody like that. That's just how he is. As for speaking for me he usually says what I would have said anyway. If I don't like it I say so and he listens to me. Just like when he made that bet with you. He was willing to pull out when I said I wasn't comfortable.

"And it's not one sided either. He does all the cleaning; I'm very messy and disorganized. He keeps all my files in order at home and comes to the office once a week to clean my desk and file my paperwork."

"I had no idea Kuwabara."

"He's really messed up, Urameshi. You and Kurama don't know the half of it. We went to a psychiatrist because he kept having nightmares when we first got together. He asked me to go with him and I would end up crying after every session."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he's in a peer support group for group therapy. I don't go to those sessions."

"How's it going?"

"It's really helping him. He stopped having nightmares. They help him with his social skills and they say he's a good listener and problem solver."

"Does he take anything?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "He refused. The doc wanted to give him Xanax or something like that; but he said he didn't want to take a pill to make him happy. Plus the doc doesn't know all the side effects for demons yet."

"He knows Hiei's a demon?"

"Yeah, that's why we went to him. He has a lot of demon clients. That's why he recommended the group. It has both humans and demons."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"But he doesn't want people feeling sorry for him. That's why when Kurama said I was only with him because I felt sorry for him he went crazy."

"What? Kurama said that? Geez, he was really being an asshole."

"That's what Hiei said, remember? That's when we heard them. Shit, I ain't never seen Hiei that mad. He was about to cry."

"Yeah, and Kurama had that look on his face. The look he gets right before he kills somebody."

"Yeah like when he killed that gourmet guy, or Toguro that is."

"Yeah, when he said Youko was laughing at him it really set him off. He took off that idiot's head without even thinking about it. He hates to be reminded of Youko. It always makes him feel real guilty. Youko was a real bad dude. Even put out a hit on his best friend."

"What?"

"Yep. That Yomi guy in the makai I fought in the demon tournament. Apparently he was in Kurama's little gang but was hotheaded and kept starting trouble. Kurama got tired of saving his ass and decided to get rid of him."

"But he didn't die though."

"Naw, the hit man missed or changed his mind. He ended up blinding him instead. That's how he got so powerful. His ears are so sharp that he could practically hear what you are thinking. And he is strong, Kuwabara, way strong. The only fight I ever lost."

"So what happened with him and Kurama?"

"Well he threatened to have Kurama's family killed if Kurama didn't help him. Funny thing is, even though he hated Kurama for what he did he said that he would have done the same thing! And he was just as bad as Kurama. Raizen told me that he wanted to let demons eat as many humans as they wanted."

"Really?"

"When I confronted him about it, he basically said that it was nothing personal but a demon's gotta eat too."

"So what happened between him and Kurama?"

"Well they eventually settled their beef but Kurama still gets the creeps around him."

"You think they were lovers?"

"I asked Kurama but he will never give me a straight answer. He just says Yomi and Youko were a part of his past that he wants to separate from. He keeps trying to run from Youko but he can't. Youko is a part of him forever. I think he tries to hide that Youko stuff from me because he thinks I will end up hating him."

"Well now that we know the root of all this I think we should let them settle it themselves Urameshi. We should be supportive but not try to make them apologize."

"Kurama's right. You are very wise."

"Kurama said that?"

"Yeah."

Little did they know that their entire conversation was heard by the subjects. Hiei was on the other side of the front door and Kurama was on the side of the house. They both stole back into their rooms before they were discovered.

_**What's this? Kurama and Hiei heard the whole thing! How will this affect events? Will they be able to bury the hatchet? Find out next time on The Argument!**_


	3. Incriminating Evidence

**Last time on **_**The Argument**_

**Hiei: (sobbing to Kuwabara) Kurama accused me of using you and that I can't love you and etc…**

**Kurama: (sobbing to Yusuke) Hiei said I seduced you and I am using tricks to keep you…..**

**After the sobfest:**

**Kuwabara: Hiei's in therapy about his childhood**

**Yusuke: Kurama is having a hard time with his Youko past**

**Kuwabara: Let's let them work it out**

**Kurama/Hiei: Heard the whole conversation (eavesdropping)**

Back in the shower, Kurama could have kicked himself for what happened with Hiei. How could he have been so cruel? How did he lose control like that? Yusuke and Hiei were right: he _was _being an asshole. What had triggered this whole thing? He had only meant to remind Hiei of how great a partner Kuwabara was and not to take him for granted. Hiei had gotten defensive and accused him of being jealous. Was he? Perhaps a little. Yusuke did cook, but that was only out of necessity. His food was good, but nowhere near the gourmet quality that Kuwabara could create; and going the extra mile with the fresh ground coffee and freshly squeezed juice. Then there were the massages and baths. However, Kurama loved that Yusuke was rough around the edges and no nonsense attitude. And since his desires in bed had changed, Kurama needed an assertive seme; and he didn't think Kuwabara could handle that role. However, when he thought about that enormous cock with the cherry head, and that creamy chiseled body; he still got a little tingly. He still envisioned taking all eleven inches of that steel rod into his…

He had to focus. Now he knew the reason Hiei had gotten so sensitive about the comment about Kuwabara tiring of him: it was his deepest fear. He never felt deserving of love from Kuwabara or anyone else. Kurama felt sick to his stomach about the comment about his loveless life. That was cruel, even for Youko.

Youko, again. Somehow he kept resurfacing, no matter how much he tried to suppress him. _Why can't he just go away?_ he thought in frustration. But he knew the answer to that question; and so did Hiei, Yusuke, and now Kuwabara too. Kurama was Youko and Youko was Kurama. There was no Shuichi. Shuichi was a shell, a covering, a lie, a sham. Instead of trying to run from Youko why couldn't he just face him? His very survival in this human shell was actually because of his demon identity. How many times had he pulled off a risky maneuver, only to survive? Especially at the dark tournament. He thought for sure he was a goner after that fight with Karasu; not to mention that little stunt he pulled fighting Toya.

And then there was to Yomi factor. Yusuke was right; Kurama had never confirmed that Yomi was his lover and never would. Back in his thieving days Yomi _was_ his lover, if you could call it that. He desired sex and Yomi was always a willing and eager partner. He was also useful in his group-for a while. Yomi wanted to take a more active role in both business and personal matters. Youko had not been willing to share power with anyone. Yomi also kept pushing the issue for them to be exclusive lovers, which Youko definitely would not consider. He couldn't see himself being tied down to one lover at that time. Yomi got angry and jealous of his other lovers and began to make trouble. Since he would not listen to reason Youko decided to get rid of him. By the time he found out that the assassin hat botched the job it was too late. He disappeared into the ningenkai content never to be bothered again…or so he thought. Yomi managed to track down both him and the assassin to confirm what he had suspected all along. He took revenge in the cruelest way possible.

Yomi attacked his Achilles heel-his mother. His mother knew nothing about his other life, and he wanted to keep it that way. Kurama wasn't so much afraid that Yomi would have them killed. By then Kurama was strong enough to ward off any attacker save one of the three kings. But he didn't want his mother or new family to find out about his other life. Yomi also demanded sex. As king, he could have any lover he pleased and did indeed keep a harem but the chance to reunite with a lover as good as Kurama was just too good to pass up. Kurama obliged for two reasons: one because he was getting nowhere with Yusuke at the time and needed an outlet; and two because Yomi has always been an eager and skilled lover. Before the tournament that Yusuke organized began Yomi released him of any obligations to him and after that they went their separate ways. Yomi had consulted with Kurama on two separate occasions since then, and they both pretended that it never happened.

As to the accusation of seducing Yusuke, well he _was_ a little guilty of that. He had contained his feelings for so long that when Yusuke returned from his three year stay in the makai he began working on a plan to claim him and get rid of the one obstacle that was in his path-Keiko. They had always been polite to each other but there was also an unspoken acknowledgement that they were after the same man. However, he had to do very little. Keiko got rid of herself by assuming that Yusuke was the same fourteen year old boy that she could bully when he returned from the makai. When Yusuke returned, it became obvious that she wouldn't be able to deal with his demon identity, with her being human with no spirit awareness. Yusuke poured all his frustrations out to Kurama, who played the role of a helping friend with a listening ear. Each time Yusuke and he talked, he played the game, encouraging him to try to work it out with Keiko and getting that distracted look, like he had something to say but couldn't. Yusuke pressed the issue, bur Kurama wouldn't relent.

But when Yusuke began confessing that he had doubts of whether it could work out, he saw his chance. Yusuke had told him for the umpteenth time that Keiko had wanted him to give up the life in the makai and "settle down". She objected to Hokushin and his other demon associates who came by from time to time to relay important information, even though they showed her the utmost respect. She had a fit anytime he visited the makai to check on things. One day he flat out told Kurama that he was only with her out of obligation, because she waited for him and was the only one who loved him and believed in him. Kurama replied that that was not true, all of his teammates believed in him and that Keiko wasn't the only person who loved him. Yusuke looked up at him.

"Kurama?" Yusuke had asked.

"Yusuke, I love you. I have loved you for so long, and it's tearing me apart."

"Why didn't you say anything, Kurama?"

"Because you are with Keiko, and I didn't think you would have me."

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"I love you too."

And the rest is history. After that, they shared their first kiss and Kurama knew it was over for Keiko. That night he had Yusuke trembling from the blow job he gave him, and slyly insisted that his conscience wouldn't allow him to go any further because he was still with Keiko. Kurama smiled to himself, mentally giving Yusuke a week to break things off with her. Yusuke did it in three days.

Keiko had come to him sometime after, leveling the same accusations as Hiei. Kurama gave her an icy calm stare, and told her that he had never interfered with their relationship, in fact he urged Yusuke to try to work it out with her. When she called shenanigans, he told her that Yusuke was part demon, and that if she couldn't accept that then she didn't deserve him. He also informed her that if she intended to challenge him for Yusuke's heart then she would lose. The conversation had nowhere to go from there. They parted ways and haven't seen each other since. That was five years ago. Since then Kurama had marked him, bonding them together for life.

_Now to find Hiei and …apologize_ he thought.

Hiei replayed the conversation between Yusuke and Kuwabara in his mind. He thought about what Kuwabara said about him overreacting all of the time. Was he really willing to decapitate his best friend? The thought made him sick in the stomach. But Kurama had touched a raw nerve, one that the two years of therapy hadn't managed to heal yet: his loveless life. He was working on his "feelings of abandonment and self hatred", as the doctor put it. He had thought he was doing well until Kurama had to go and say that shit. But still, his reaction had been over the top. He shuddered to think what would have happened if Kazuma and Yusuke hadn't intervened.

He thought back to what Kuwabara had told Yusuke about the nightmares and the therapy. So now they knew. He knew that if he was listening then Kurama definitely was. They were more alike than either would admit. They both spent a great deal of their demon lives as thieves; they both had a past that they would rather forget. Both had been destined to be on a team that would form a stronger bond than he ever knew existed. And both of them would end up falling for a human.

Well that part was only partially true. Yusuke was only part demon, but by the time Kurama found that out he was already hopelessly in love with the boy. Yusuke's best friend Kazuma was destined to be Hiei's from the moment they met.

He thought back to when the nightmares started. It was actually before Kuwabara thought. He had started having them _again_, when he returned to the makai. He thought he would be able to deal with it but it just got worse and worse as time went on. Mukuro tried to help him but she had her own problems to deal with. After he finished working for her he decided to head back to the ningenkai for several reasons: for some reason he felt like he would find answers there and to claim his beloved.

The nightmares always began the same way. He was falling from the floating icicle of the koorime; they abandoned him because he was a male. Males were considered dangerous in the koorime society: they were dangerous, violent and unstable. Well at least in Hiei's case they had been correct. Next, in the dream he would lie there as a baby, watching as time and time again demons would come and go, passing him by. He was finally picked up by a band of thieves, thus learning the ways of a criminal.

In the dream, once Hiei grows up a little, the leader of the group decides to charge Hiei to remain a part of the group, by using his body as payment. The leader abuses him over and over, using him for his personal pleasure. Hiei always kept the tear stone hidden. However one day the leader found the tear stone, and realizing its value, tried to take it from him. This ended in the leader's bloody demise. Initially, the other group members were grateful to be freed from the bondage of their tyrannical leader; however Hiei caused a great deal of uneasiness among them. One night, after they made camp, they decided to split. Hiei woke up the next morning alone. It happened over and over again, meeting up with a group, the fear, the abandonment.

The dream always ended the same way as well. He finally becomes part of a team, actually belonging to something; Team Urameshi. One day, he walks up on them, and they have their backs to him. He can hear them snickering and laughing. Then, one by one, the leave him; first Kurama, then Yusuke, and then worst of all, his beloved, Kuwabara. The last thing he remembers is Kuwabara uttering the word 'Imiko' and turning his back on him. Then he descends, deeper and deeper, into the fires of hell. He wakes up screaming every time.

Imiko, the cursed child, the unwanted one. Thrown down the mountain because of fear and ignorance. No nurturing, no love, no friends. After being called a wretch, a thief, a criminal, and a murder you begin to believe it.

The group tries to help him. They say he needs to trust people more, that everyone isn't bad. They say that he can't let his childhood define who he is. He knows it is true, but somehow he can't let go of the past. The past is always certain; it will always be there. It cannot change. The future is never certain; nothing is guaranteed. Not his friends, not his life, or most importantly, not Kazuma's love.

His biggest fear: abandonment by the one he loves. During their first fight, Kuwabara became so angry that he took off for a day or two or three, it was hard for Hiei to keep up, he was in and out of consciousness. Kaite, a coworker of Kazuma's that he had recently befriended due to their love of a popular soap opera and a mutual dislike of one of Kuwabara other coworkers (he had a thing for Kuwabara) found him on the floor, crying, screaming, and begging at no one. After tracking down Kuwabara and threatening him with certain death if he did not return home, she gave him the name of a psychiatrist who dealt with both demon and human clients. They had been going to weekly sessions ever since. The nightmares had ceased, but the fears had not. He was still afraid that one day Kazuma would leave him and that he would be alone again. Deep down, he knew he was being irrational, they were bound together forever. Kazuma loved him and was devoted to him. But Kazuma didn't know how much Hiei loved and depended on him; his utter devotion. He wasn't aware of the dangerous attachment that his breed of demon could form to their beloved. He was doing his best to reign in these feelings, he was afraid of what would happen in Kazuma found out, or anyone else for that matter. For some reason, it was hard to be happy sometimes, even thought he had what he had wanted all along: someone to love and who would love him in return and friends who would not fear him and abandon him. Things were getting better. He just had to keep working at it.

_Now to find Kurama and…apologize,_ he thought.

_**It seems that Kurama and Hiei are ready to bury the hatchet, or are they? Is there something else they have to say to each other? Find out during The Closing Arguments!**_

_**Note: You Keiko fans will not find much sympathy here. Don't really care for the gal.**_


	4. Closing Arguments

**Last time on **_**The Argument**_

**Kurama: Guilty about starting the whole thing.**

**Hiei: Guilty about almost decapitating his BFF.**

**Both decide to **_**apologize.**_

Hiei joined Kurama on the front porch. The sun had set, the October moon glowed in the sky. It was chilly, both demons preferred warmer climates and shivered underneath their jackets.

Kurama broke the silence. "Hiei, I must apologize for what I said. It was insensitive, cruel and hurtful. I hope you can forgive me."

"Why?" Kurama knew he was referring to why he had said those hurtful things to begin with, and not why he should be forgiven.

"I'm not sure why it got out of hand like that. I can't believe I lost control so thoroughly. I only wanted to comment on how great a partner Kuwabara is."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hiei snapped.

"Yes, now I know that you do. Like I said, I wish things hadn't gotten out of hand but maybe it was better that they did."

"How so, fox?"

"Well now that your deepest fears have been expressed-"

"I don't need another shrink, fox. I am already seeing one as you know."

"What's makes you think-"

"Oh come now Kurama, let's not play games. I know if I was listening then you were as well."

"You are correct, Hiei."

"So now you know. I'm all screwed up in the head; have been for years. But the difference between you and me is that I acknowledge my shortcomings, and sought help. You are much too proud for that."

"Hiei, this isn't about me-"

"Oh, but it _is_ Kurama. It's about both of us. You have habit of handling everyone else's business but not your own."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Youko, Kurama."

"I do not want to talk about Youko."

"Well, you need to. Youko is a part of you, and always will be. You cannot suppress him forever. Even your idiot lover realizes that. You are not being fair. If Yusuke was hiding something like that from you then you would have a fit. You always have to know everything about everything; while keeping us in the dark. You are a hypocrite, Kurama. We both know why the argument got out of hand. It's because the accusation were true, on both sides. I admit that sometimes I take Kazuma for granted and my deepest fear is losing him. Why can't you admit that you did use some of your tricks to ensnare Yusuke, even though you two were destined to be together?"

Kurama shifted uncomfortably at the accusations leveled at him. "I never said I didn't manipulate the situation with Yusuke."

"Well, what's your problem then?"

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want anyone to know how much of a terrible person Youko was. Maybe I _am_ afraid that Yusuke wouldn't be able to accept it."

"Is that why you won't tell him that you and Yomi were lovers?"

Kurama shuddered. "He already knows that. There is no need to confirm it."

"You are not being totally honest with Yusuke. You won't even give him a chance to know who you really are."

"What if he hates me for it?"

"Then he doesn't deserve you. You underestimate him, Kurama. He has seen your worst side. Remember when we were battling Sensui and you beat that kid at the video game and he died? You knew he was going to die, and so did everyone else. Yusuke didn't try to stop you, did he?" Kurama shuddered. "And then you took off Gourmet's head without a second thought. If he didn't turn from you then what makes you think he will now?"

"But you heard him when he was talking to Kuwabara. He called Youko a 'bad dude'."

"And in spite of that he is still with you. He also mentioned that you were hiding your Youko past from him. I think you owe it to him to tell him the truth, Kurama."

Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so disappointed in himself. Why did he keep losing control of his temper? That _never_ happened when he was Youko. There he was, again separating the two as if they were two different people. Perhaps that _was _the problem. And he was being unfair to Yusuke by trying to keep that part of his life a secret. He was just afraid of losing him; just as Hiei was afraid of losing Kuwabara. Perhaps he and Hiei were more alike than he wanted to admit.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"I'm glad I didn't decapitate you."

"Is that your version of an apology, Hiei?"

"It's as close as you are going to get."

Kurama chuckled. "Accepted."

"Hiei?"

"What is it?"

"What's the name of that psychiatrist?"

_**And there you have it! Two of the most powerful demons ever both in therapy! Good luck, Kurama! Keep up the good work, Hiei!**_

_**Note: I changed the descriptions of this story to be a Friendship between Hiei and Kurama since it was more about them anyway. I know this chapter was short but what more was there to say? Thanks for your support!**_


End file.
